


Lucius, con chi te la fai?

by MitsukiSirya



Series: La raccolta dei crack pairing [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Crack Pairing, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rose Weasley era una seduttrice. Era il suo segreto e insieme il suo vanto, perché non seduceva per dimostrare qualcosa agli altri, ma solo a se stessa. Se era in grado di aver un rapporto anche con i più convinti Purosangue, era soddisfatta di sé. Se era in grado di convertire anche il più fedele dei fidanzati, si sentiva realizzata. E, se le cose combaciavano, allora era una quadrupla vittoria per il suo ego.<br/>[…]<br/>Lucius non era sicuro di aver capito bene. Certo, il vestito della divisa scolastica era aperto e mostrava abiti succinti; certo, il trucco era ben curato anche se eccessivo, non volgare però; certo, lei gli stava praticamente ammiccando. Ma perché mai una studentessa avrebbe voluto avere a che fare con lui, in quel senso, con un’orda di giovani con gli ormoni a mille disponibili?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucius, con chi te la fai?

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: Mitsuki91  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Titolo: Lucius, con chi te la fai?  
> Rating: Rosso  
> Tipologia di storia: OS  
> Genere: erotico, introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: /  
> Presentazione storia: “Rose Weasley era una seduttrice. Era il suo segreto e insieme il suo vanto, perché non seduceva per dimostrare qualcosa agli altri, ma solo a se stessa. Se era in grado di aver un rapporto anche con i più convinti Purosangue, era soddisfatta di sé. Se era in grado di convertire anche il più fedele dei fidanzati, si sentiva realizzata. E, se le cose combaciavano, allora era una quadrupla vittoria per il suo ego.  
> […]  
> Lucius non era sicuro di aver capito bene. Certo, il vestito della divisa scolastica era aperto e mostrava abiti succinti; certo, il trucco era ben curato anche se eccessivo, non volgare però; certo, lei gli stava praticamente ammiccando. Ma perché mai una studentessa avrebbe voluto avere a che fare con lui, in quel senso, con un’orda di giovani con gli ormoni a mille disponibili?”  
> Note eventuali: /
> 
> Non mi piace. Lo dico in tutta sincerità: scriverla è stata un parto, non sono assolutamente convinta. È come se non avessi detto tutto e quello che ho detto è stato detto male. Boh. Pace amen u.u

**Lucius, con chi te la fai?**

Rose Weasley era una persona insofferente.  
Sì, insofferente era il termine giusto. Dopo la guerra la differenza fra Nati Babbani e Purosangue non era più motivo di discriminazione, almeno a parole, e la gente viveva serena e contenta a prescindere dal sangue. Solo che, ovviamente, dentro le mura di Hogwarts i ragazzi – soprattutto i più piccoli, e soprattutto se cresciuti in una famiglia estremista – utilizzavano ancora i termini come motivo di offesa, naturalmente ben lontani dalle orecchie dei professori. Rose aveva sentito Scorpius Malfoy insultare la sua amica Lara per quel motivo e aveva ammirato lei che, alzando il mento con fare superiore, aveva ribattuto di essere una “Sanguesporco fiera di esserlo”. Avevano undici anni e già allora Rose aveva provato un sentimento strano, a quelle parole. Anzi, a tutto il contesto: che Malfoy si vantasse della sua superiorità Purosangue era normale, così come era normale che i Sanguesporco accusati facessero del loro status un motivo di vanto più che una cosa da nascondere e per cui offendersi.  
Solo col tempo Rose aveva capito cosa fosse quel sentimento strano. Invidia. Inadeguatezza.  
Lei non era _nessuno_.  
Mezzosangue, non rientrava in nessuna delle due categorie. Ogni volta si sentiva estranea alla “battaglia verbale” che si disputava fra i corridoi, ogni volta si sentiva ignorata e umiliata per questo. Neanche essere la figlia di Ron Weasley ed Hermione Granger le era valso a qualcosa: dopo una prima settimana di mormorii curiosi, tutti la conobbero di persona e iniziarono a considerarla una ragazzina normale, al pari delle altre. Aveva cercato di impegnarsi a scuola, confidando nei geni materni, ma, sebbene non fosse una stupida, la sua intelligenza non sfiorava neanche lontanamente quella della madre e non era bastata per farle una nomea. Si sarebbe accontentata anche di quella da secchiona, pur di emergere.  
E invece no. Lei era solo una fra tanti e la cosa la infastidiva non poco.  
Probabilmente per questo aveva iniziato quel gioco perverso. Erano due partite a cui giocava distintamente, ma che lei considerava uguali.  
La prima riguardava il sedurre giovani Purosangue (più raramente Sanguesporco, dato che loro non si vantavano e non erano così spocchiosi, in linea di massima) per il piacere di farli godere, per far notare loro quanto una indefinita _Mezzosangue_ fosse più che degna di giacere con loro. Lei li cercava, lo seduceva, li faceva cadere ai suoi piedi. Li usava e poi li abbandonava, fiera di aver dimostrato a se stessa di poter essere “superiore” a loro.  
La seconda partita riguardava il sedurre i ragazzi delle persone che conosceva. Lei, che si sentiva così inutile e indistinta, provava un piacere perverso nel corrompere le coppie felici e a far cedere i ragazzi, seminando scompiglio. Soprattutto se le ragazze erano sue amiche: Rose non era certo una bellezza, non emergeva neppure in questo campo, così in genere si circondava di gente a lei superiore in questo senso e godeva nell’essere capace di sedurre uomini che non l’avevano mai calcolata, prima.  
Rose Weasley era una seduttrice. Era il suo segreto e insieme il suo vanto, perché non seduceva per dimostrare qualcosa agli altri, ma solo a se stessa. Se era in grado di aver un rapporto anche con i più convinti Purosangue, era soddisfatta di sé. Se era in grado di convertire anche il più fedele dei fidanzati, si sentiva realizzata. E, se le cose combaciavano, allora era una quadrupla vittoria per il suo ego.  
A scuola aveva preso in simpatia solo una professoressa. La maggior parte delle ragazze la odiavano; i ragazzi la vedevano come quella troia; i professori la lodavano per la sua intelligenza – paragonandola sempre a quella di sua madre – ma avevano un sorriso tirato, dato che sapevano della nomea che si portava appresso. Lavanda Brown no. Lei, la nuova insegnante di divinazione, era come lei: in cerca del giocatore famoso di Quidditch, del modello del momento. Era una donna all’apparenza frivola, forse un po’ oca, ma che per sé chiedeva il meglio. Come se, anche lei, dovesse _dimostrare_ di meritarselo. Solo che la professoressa Brown, a differenza di Rose, amava vantarsi delle sue conquiste, anche con i suoi alunni. La divergenza, fra loro, stava proprio lì: Rose soddisfava un’esigenza intima e personale e rendeva conto solo a se stessa; Lavanda appagava la sua insicurezza esternando al mondo i suoi successi. Forse, proprio per questo, loro due avevano legato. Sempre restando nel rapporto alunna-insegnante, la professoressa Brown era la sola che non guardasse Rose con quell’aria di pena e compassione; la sola che la ragazza si era ritrovata ad ammirare, con cui sorridesse, addirittura, invece di essere costantemente imbronciata.  
Così, appena aveva saputo – in confidenza dalla professoressa stessa – che lei _si stava frequentando_ con Lucius Malfoy, aveva subito pensato a come arrivare a lui.  
Dell’uomo sapeva che era il nonno di Scorpius, che era vecchio ma ancora giovanile nell’aspetto, che era stato un Mangiamorte non proprio pentito – aveva evitato il carcere grazie a suo zio Harry che aveva intercesso per la famiglia, per via della bugia che la ormai defunta moglie aveva detto a Lord Voldemort in persona.  
Si passò la lingua sulla labbra, scendendo dalla torre di divinazione. Sarebbe stata un’avventura _interessante_.

***

Lucius Malfoy era andato ad Hogsmeade per rifornire il suo guardaroba. Certo, sarebbe potuto andare benissimo da qualche altra parte, ma contava di beccare quella gallinella della Brown con cui si dilettava un po’ ultimamente, per svagarsi. Aveva già prenotato la stanza d’albergo.  
Era il giorno della gita ad Hogsmeade, sarebbe venuta di certo in paese. L’ultimo giorno di gita dell’anno. Per un attimo si perse nei ricordi, quando ancora era giovane e studiava ad Hogwarts e il Signore Oscuro sembrava una promessa di gloria e privilegi.  
Poi, mentre camminava tronfio ed elegante, come al suo solito, qualcuno interruppe le sue riflessioni. Era una ragazza. Rosso Weasley, decisamente, che bastò per fargli storcere il naso.  
Lei si era fermata, osservandolo. Aveva inclinato la testa e si era passata la lingua sulle labbra. _Come se si stesse pregustando qualcosa._  
Lucius non era sicuro di aver capito bene. Certo, il vestito della divisa scolastica era aperto e mostrava abiti succinti; certo, il trucco era ben curato anche se eccessivo, non volgare però; certo, lei gli stava _praticamente ammiccando_. Ma perché mai una studentessa avrebbe voluto avere a che fare con lui, _in quel senso_ , con un’orda di giovani con gli ormoni a mille disponibili?  
Beh, Lucius Malfoy non era un uomo che si faceva troppe domande, dopotutto. Si avvicinò alla ragazza, facendo un sorriso seducente. La giovane sorrise di rimando e si leccò di nuovo le labbra.  
Non c’erano più dubbi, ormai, sulle sue intenzioni. L’uomo le prese un braccio e se la trascinò dietro, attraverso vicoli poco frequentati, fino all’entrata posteriore dell’albergo. Stando attento a non farsi vedere – non voleva passare guai per essersi fatto una del clan Weasley-Potter – arrivarono nella camera, dove lui la strattonò e la fece cadere sul letto.  
Rose, per nulla turbata da quel trattamento, si rialzò sorridendo.  
“Dì una cosa: sei una Weasley, vero?”  
“Ma che intuito. Rose Weasley, figlia di Ron e Hermione, per essere precisi.”  
Lucius fece un ghigno. Scoparsi una Weasley… Che vittoria. Che macchia per lei, che rivincita per lui su quell’inetto di Arthur!  
Lei, intanto, si era tolta la divisa ed era rimasta con dei pantaloncini attillati e una maglietta scollata. Lui non perse tempo: si liberò del mantello leggero e si slacciò i pantaloni. Appoggiò il suo immancabile bastone da passeggio alla parete e si avvicinò alla ragazza. Lei gli sfilò la maglietta per ammirare i pettorali, ancora scolpiti nonostante l’età; li toccò, scese con le mani fino ai radi peli biondi che, dall’ombelico, finivano in mezzo alle mutande. Continuò per quella direzione finché non sentì il membro dell’uomo, ancora molle e rilassato.  
“Cos’è, la vecchiaia ti fa perdere colpi?” esclamò lei, imitando il suo ghigno sprezzante.  
Lucius, a quelle parole, la spinse sul letto e si lasciò cadere sopra di lei, alzandole la maglietta e abbassandole i pantaloni.  
“Una Weasley non dovrebbe neanche essere _degna_ di toccarmi. Considera questa esperienza un grande onore, e non dubitare della mia virilità.”  
Rose iniziò a sentirsi eccitata. Aiutò l’uomo che la stava spogliando, mentre nella mente continuava a ripetersi le parole dell’uomo. Lei non era degna di lui… Eppure lui _bramava_ per possederla. Era esattamente ciò che stava cercando, ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Lucius era un Purosangue estremista e si vedeva con quella che più di tutti considerava “amica”; lei era riuscito a sedurlo; lui la pretendeva e l’avrebbe scopata nonostante non la considerasse _degna_. Aveva vinto, sì, aveva davvero vinto, stavolta. Un colpo grosso.  
L’uomo le aveva scoperto uno dei seni e ci si stava dedicando con passione, leccandolo e succhiando il capezzolo. Nel frattempo, una delle sue mani era scesa verso la sua intimità, stuzzicandola. Rose si ritrovò a gemere, preda delle sensazioni fisiche, e quasi senza rendersene conto afferrò i capelli di Lucius. Li voleva sentire su di sé; li voleva sentire mentre le sfioravano la pelle. Così, cercò impaziente il nastro che li teneva legati e lo sciolse, beandosi della cascata bionda che la investì.  
Mentre lui risaliva leccandole la pelle e mordendole il collo, lei sentì che le punte dei capelli le stavano facendo il solletico, e si contorse. Scese con le mani lungo la schiena nuda dell’uomo, gli mise le mani nei pantaloni, stringendogli le natiche, e poi le riportò sul davanti, sentendo l’erezione che si era gonfiata.  
“Ti basta, come prova della mia virilità?” chiese Lucius, ad un soffio dal suo orecchio.  
“Sì.” Rispose Rose, ansimando per le attenzioni che lui le dedicava percorrendo il suo corpo con le mani e con i baci “Mi basta.”  
Doveva riprendersi, o non sarebbe uscita nel suo intento. Lucius era davvero un amante eccezionale.  
L’uomo scese a leccargli l’intimità, togliendole le mutande. Rose rovesciò gli occhi e afferrò di nuovo la sua testa, spingendo perché le desse di più. Le scariche di eccitazione attraversavano il suo corpo ad intervalli regolari, non permettendole di ragionare lucidamente. Ormai urlava, senza più alcun freno.  
Lucius smise di usare la sua lingua per farla impazzire e la fece girare, stendendosi di nuovo sopra di lei. Le passò l’erezione fra le cosce, baciandole le spalle. Le aprì le gambe e bagnò un dito con il lubrificante naturale che aveva prodotto il suo corpo, prima di inserirlo nell’altro buco. Rose urlò, di dolore. Non se l’aspettava.  
“Stai calma…”sussurrò lui, un ghigno sadico sul volto, anche se lei non poteva vederlo.  
Lei strinse i denti, anche se non avrebbe mai pensato che le cose si sviluppassero così. Annebbiata dal bruciore, ritrovò la lucidità per dire _la_ frase: “Non venire così… Lascia che poi sia io a farti godere.”  
Lucius si trattenne dal ridacchiare: quella Weasley era una vera porca. Stava andando con un uomo dell’età di suo nonno senza battere ciglio, come una delle migliori puttane.  
“Puttana…” disse, non riuscendo a trattenersi.  
Rose sorrise.  
Lucius le forzò di nuovo l’apertura, inserendo un altro dito. Li tolse poi entrambi e la penetrò nell’apertura giusta, solo per cospargersi di lubrificante. Poi uscì e la prese dove voleva realmente.  
Lei strinse i pugni, cercando di frenare le lacrime di dolore, ma lui si diede subito da fare: inserì una mano fra il suo corpo e il materasso per poter stimolare il clitoride, con l’altra le afferrò un seno e iniziò a giocare con il suo capezzolo. Pian piano il piacere sostituì il dolore e Rose iniziò a gemere, mente Lucius spingeva sempre più forte.  
Lei venne e lui, accontentandola, uscì. La sua erezione svettava ancora insoddisfatta; lui si alzò per prendere la bacchetta nel bastone e per darsi una ripulita con un semplice incantesimo. Il tempo di riavvicinarsi al letto e vide che Rose si era messa seduta. Non gli diede il tempo di fare nulla: gli afferrò le natiche e lo spinse verso di sé, chinando la testa e iniziando a leccare e a succhiare l’erezione.  
Era brava, dannatamente brava.  
Lucius, con un ghigno, le afferrò le spalle e fece un passo indietro, costringendola a cadere dal letto e ad inginocchiarsi per non lasciare incompiuto quello che stava facendo.  
“Puttana.” Le disse, sempre più divertito “Ecco dove merita di stare una Weasley: ai miei piedi, succhiandomi, facendomi godere.”  
A quelle parole Rose sorrise, o almeno cercò di farlo, e si preparò al momento,  
Tre… Due… Uno…  
Morse.  
Lucis Malfoy urlò, tirandosi indietro e staccandosi da lei.  
“SEI IMPAZZITA?!”  
Rose, tutta tranquilla, si alzò in piedi, prendendo la sua bacchetta e appellando i suoi vestiti. Vide gli occhi di Lucius mandare lampi e la sua mano cercare dietro di sé, senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso, per prendere la bacchetta e fargliela pagare. Per quel motivo decise che perdere tempo a vestirsi non era una buona idea e si coprì alla bell’è meglio con la divisa, prima di filarsela.  
“Non sono la tua puttana, farai bene a ricordartelo!” urlò, sbattendo la porta della stanza. Lucius si lanciò verso il suo bastone, inutilmente.  
“Gloria e onore ai Weasley!” sentì dire. Una volta recuperato il bastone spalancò la porta, ancora nudo. Di Rose non c’era più alcuna traccia.  
Furioso, Lucius si richiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Quella puttana.  
Lui, a parte il morso e lo spavento, si sentiva ancora maledettamente eccitato. Di andare in bianco non ci pensava, tantomeno di finire il lavoro da solo, manualmente.  
Prese un pezzo di pergamena dal comodino e lo incantò perché trovasse quell’oca di Lavanda.  
Meno di dieci minuti dopo, lei si trovava nella sua stanza. Aveva corso per raggiungerlo, piantando una scusa con le colleghe, ma non aveva il fiatone né sembrava accaldata.  
Lucius l’aspettava sdraiato sul letto, le mani dietro la nuca, i capelli sciolti e sparsi sul suo viso, l’erezione già pronta e svettante. Lavanda sorrise, poi si avvicinò camminando piano, in modo sensuale, mentre si slacciava la camicia e mostrava le sue _doti_.  
Si stese su di lui, gli baciò la bocca e poi gli leccò la pelle dietro l’orecchio, scendendo lungo il collo e il petto con una scia di baci umidi. Lucius la lasciò fare, all’apparenza perfettamente rilassato, nonostante l’eccitazione alle stelle. La fermò solo quando lei fece per prendergli in bocca il membro: per quel giorno aveva già subito un trauma. Certo, Lavanda non era quella Weasley, lui lo sapeva bene, ma aveva bisogno di tempo per digerire la faccenda.  
La donna, sorridendo e assecondando il partner, si sollevò la gonna e prese l’erezione, strusciando la punta contro la sua intimità. Non portava le mutande, e Lucius pensò che fosse un’amante straordinaria anche solo per questo.  
Lavanda inarcò la schiena e con la mano libera si toccò un seno, eccitandosi. Lui stava per impazzire. Si era quasi deciso a ribaltarla, per prenderla subito, ma lei lo anticipò e diresse l’erezione dentro di sé, iniziando a muoversi.  
Lucius venne poco dopo, senza curarsi del piacere di lei. Era al limite già da tempo, non ce l’aveva fatta a resistere e sinceramente non gliene poteva importar di meno, in quel momento, di lei. Sgarbatamente la scostò da sé e si rialzò, rivestendosi e dandole le spalle.  
“Lucius… Dove vai? Che succede?”  
“Mi sono ricordato di avere un appuntamento d’affari fra meno di mezz’ora. Torno a casa.”  
“Oh.”  
L’uomo si girò verso la donna, sorrise e si avvicinò, sfiorandole la guancia con due dita.  
“La prossima volta staremo insieme di più. Promesso.” Le sussurrò, prima di uscire dalla stanza ed andarsene.  
Dopotutto Lavanda era un’amante eccezionale. Non aveva motivo per fare a meno di lei.


End file.
